A Lack of Propriety
by giftofamber
Summary: Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry are helping out at a local car wash. Regina decides to be a customer. An exercise in sexual frustration complete with white tank tops and bikinis (prompt by femmemajority).


The sun was shining as Regina left the mayoral mansion on a Saturday morning. She had no specific destination in mind as she cruised in her Benz; she just wanted to collect her thoughts and get some fresh air. Saturday mornings had been tough for her ever since Henry had decided to live with Emma—with her permission of course, though she questioned every day her sanity in allowing him to spend so much time with his birth mother. She missed him terribly, especially the little things like arguing with him over how many cartoons he could watch or why he couldn't eat sugar for breakfast. Weekends had always been when work and school took second fiddle to family time—until he had discovered the book that is.

So, she drove down the streets of Storybrooke with the windows down, letting the cold breeze rush across her face. She drove past Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, Dr. Hopper's office, Storybrooke Elementary School…all the local landmarks had memories associated with them. It wasn't until she drove up toward the Storybrooke gas station that she was pulled out of her reverie. Was that Henry holding a homemade car wash sign? Surely, it couldn't be. She slowed down for a closer look, promptly turning beet red when she saw the flaxen-haired eye candy standing next to him in clothes no respectable woman would consider wearing was none other than Emma Swan.

She had pulled into the gas station before she could stop herself. She had every intention of taking the Sheriff aside and having a very heated discussion about parenting and the importance of being a positive role model. Putting the car into park, she rolled down her car window. Regina watched in shock as Emma's drenched white tank top revealed a black bikini that barely covered her nipples let alone her nether regions. She forced herself not to look down at Emma's bare, toned legs that had begun to tan in the sunlight. It took every ounce of willpower she had to look Emma directly in the eyes; she was thankful for the decades she had spent as a politician, practicing the appearance of tranquility under pressure.

"Regina, is that you? I wasn't expecting you to come by," Emma leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of the car window, not really paying attention to how her breasts were directly at Regina's eye level. She did however notice that Regina was turning a bright shade of crimson and braced herself for the inevitable argument to come.

"That much is clear," Regina tried to sound disdainful, yet was unable to keep the high-pitched squeak out of her voice. Water from the Sheriff's tank top dripped on her arm, causing her to look down momentarily. That was a mistake. Her gaze was drawn to the pert nipples straining against the black fabric of the bikini mere inches from her face, and all coherent thought disappeared.

Emma bit back a sharp retort, hearing Henry running over to them. She turned just in time to maneuver out of his way as he skidded to a stop, "Henry! Watch where you're going!"

"That's my mom though, right? She's here?" Henry asked, having recognized the car, but not really believing that his mom had any interest in charity.

Emma bent down to his level slowly, "Yes, she came by because she cares about you."

Clearly, Emma didn't know his mom as well as he did. His mom was definitely not there because of him; more likely she came by to shut the whole car wash down, claiming it was against some code or other. Henry scowled, "You always defend her."

"Henry, go over and help Mary Margaret hold the sign," Emma warned. "I got this."

"But…" Henry started to argue, but saw the look on Emma's face and changed his mind, "ok."

"And say thank you to your mom for coming. She's a paying customer," Emma added, wondering how Regina dealt with him all those years.

Henry mumbled, "Yes, ma. Mom, thank you for coming."

"Henry, I know you don't believe this, but I'm glad I could help out," Regina said softly, frustrated at her son's continued rejection.

Henry looked down at his feet and ran off to help Mary Margaret holding the sign, leaving the two women alone again. Emma moved back to where she had been, trying to pretend the hurt in Regina's eyes didn't bother her.

After a brief silence, Emma asked, "So what's it going to be? The full treatment? It's for a good cause."

"Sheriff, I think it was a mistake for me to come here," Regina retreated back into herself.

"You are not going to let an eleven year old dictate where you can and can't go," Emma said firmly. "Especially not one who is going to be grounded for two weeks."

"I…did you just defend me?" Regina asked in wonder. Had their situations been reversed, Regina would certainly have not defended Emma. She was so used to the kill or be killed mindset that she would've taken any weakness and run with it.

Emma shrugged and gave her a wry smile, "It's what good people do."

Regina stared at her, looking for any signs of malice. Not finding any, she forced out, "Thank…you."

"You can thank me when you have a clean car. She is a beauty…deserves the very best," Emma grinned cheekily. Just because she owned a bug didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the sleek beauty of a Benz.

Regina softened, "And just who would be providing this 'full treatment'? I don't let just anyone touch my baby, you know."

"No one will touch your baby except me. I give you my word," Emma said flirtatiously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well then, I suppose. It is for a good cause after all," Regina flirted back, "Get on with it."

"Your wish is my command, your majesty," Emma grabbed the hose. "Roll up your window, and I can begin."

Regina barely had time to roll her window up the whole way before the hose came on full force, dousing the car and leaking all over the Sheriff. To her credit, Emma continued to hold the hose steady even as her body reacted visibly to the water. Whimpering aloud, Regina thought to herself that once her car was clean, she should offer to help dry the other woman off. After all, if Emma got sick, Henry would probably be placed into the care of Snow White, and that was the last thing Regina wanted. It was all about Henry and not the tingling in her ovaries that anyone would experience looking at an attractive woman in a bikini. She looked again. Surely, Sherriff Swan hadn't just removed her tank top?

Regina's heartbeat quickened to an alarming rate. She watched Emma come closer, nearly pressing against the glass windows as she soaped up the exterior of the vehicle. She found herself staring at the woman before her, wondering what it would be like to touch that soft, yet firm stomach. She took notice of the methodical, tender circular motions the alluring woman formed and couldn't help imagining Emma was touching her like that. The heat between her thighs overpowered the rest of her senses. She needed a cold shower, and she needed one right away. She shouldn't be indulging in sexual fantasies about the daughter of her mortal enemy. Then again, it would be the perfect revenge.

While warring with herself, Regina had lost enough time that the car was both rinsed and towel dried. She came to her senses as Emma tapped on the car door, holding what looked like a remarkably phallic object in her hands. Quickly realizing that it was a portable vacuum cleaner, Regina stepped out of the car and let Emma work, desperately trying not to think about what Emma would look like holding a similarly shaped item before deftly thrusting it inside her. Her eyes flew to Emma's groin of their own free will, and color again tinged her cheeks as she thought Emma had caught her staring.

At long last, Emma stood up, sandwiching Regina between herself and the car. She stepped easily inside Regina's personal space before speaking, "All done. Is there anything else I can do for you today, Regina?"

Regina was once again tongue-tied as Emma licked her lips seductively. She shook herself and looked for the money in her purse. She reasoned to herself that Emma wasn't planning on kissing her; that was purely her perverse imagination. She handed Emma the money with a quick thank you and got in her car, accidentally brushing against wet, soft breasts on the way. She drove off quickly, finally letting the moans of sexual frustration leave her lips. She had seen a smile on Emma's face in her rearview mirror. What did that mean? Surely the idea that the Savior would have feelings for the Evil Queen was preposterous?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the car wash, Emma had put her tank top back on and moved to her next customer, humming softly. Mary Margaret looked over to her and asked cautiously, "So, Regina stopped by."

Did her mother always have to state the obvious? Emma response was terse, "Yes."

"What did she want?" Mary Margaret questioned further.

"A car wash. That's why we're out here after all," Emma sighed.

Mary Margaret continued, "She seemed awfully nice to you."

"She's making an effort for Henry's sake," Emma answered, praying her mother didn't ask any further questions that would be rather awkward to answer.

"You know you can't trust her, Emma," Mary Margaret warned in her best motherly tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah, she's evil. I know," Emma answered. She knew in her head that Regina was evil, but other parts of her body begged to differ, and thanks to the car wash, she had proof that Regina felt the same…urges…that she did. The only question that remained was whether to act on those impulses, knowing how her parents felt and how it could impact Henry. She had plenty of reasons not to go after Regina, and yet, she knew in her gut that it was inevitable. She was drawn like a cat to tuna fish. That thought conjured an image of Regina lapping up cream, and she giggled out loud.

Henry came over, "Emma, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Except of course the fact that you are soaking wet," Emma turned the hose on her son and enjoyed the ensuing family water battle. On a whim, she took out her phone and sent a text of a picture of the water battle to Regina with a 'wish you were here.'

Regina's texted response was near instantaneous: 'It is not proper for the Sheriff to be gallivanting around like a child.'

Emma texted, 'Well perhaps you should school me on what's proper. 8 pm, your place?'

'Whatever.' After having waited an agonizing three minutes for an incoming text, reading Regina's short, yet positive response made her heart flutter. She read it several times as though it would disappear if she stopped looking at it.

She typed back, 'See you then.' Emma smiled at her phone. It was official. She had a date with Regina Mills.


End file.
